Digital love
by satine01
Summary: rien avoir avec le titre... en fait, j'ai l'ai écrit en écoutant 'digital love de daft punk: histoire bizare de deux mecs HPSS. oneshort. rajout de traduction de la chanson utilisée
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre: _**digital love

**_Auteur:_** satine01

**_Paring:_** vous verrez

**_Ni les persos de HP de Rowlings, ni les paroles de la chanson 'digital love' de daft punk ne m'appartiennent._**

**_Attention! slash_**

C'est une oneshort que j'ai eu envie d'écrire en regardant Interstelle5555 et je l'ai fait. Sauf que maintenant je trouve qu'elle est nulle.

**Digital Love**

Le CrescenDolls était une boite de nuit populaire du quartier gay de Londres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y allait.

Le lendemain il était son dernier jour de vacances. Il était venu se relaxer. Il n'avait pas prit de vacances depuis très longtemps. Il ne prévoyait rien de particulier, à part boire un peu …

Il n'était là que depuis quelques heures quand quelqu'un prit place à côté de lui.

_Last night I had a dream about you_

Un jeune homme grand aux longs cheveux noirs, comme les siens, et des beaux yeux verts émeraudes. Son corps était svelte, habillé tout de noir. Son visage lui était familier, bien qu'il ne pouvait dire où il aurait pu le voir. Le jeune homme avala d'un coup le verre que le barman lui servit avant de retourner son regard vers la salle et enfin remarquer que l'on l'observait.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, le jeune homme eut un petit sourire.

Peut être, finalement il finira sa soirée en compagnie.

In this dream I'm dancing right beside you 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur la piste de danse que le jeune homme avait quitté à peine quelques instant plus tôt. Leurs corps bougeaient l'un contre l'autre. ils n'échangeaient peut être pas les mots, mais leurs corps parlaient pour eux.

And it looked like everyone was having fun 

Personne ne remarquait le couple étrange qui dansait en parfaite osmose sur le piste. Tous étaient occupés. Tous avaient d'autres choses en tête. Et les deux hommes se faisaient emporter par ce tourbillon.

_The kind of feeling I've waited so long_

Les deux hommes ne s'offusquaient pas de la proximité de leurs corps, même si sans le savoir, chacun de leur côté évitaient ce genre de contact dans la vie quotidienne.

Don't stop come a little closer 

Le plus jeune, poussé par un instinct, se rapprocha encore un peu plus de ce corps qui l'attirait tant.

_As we jam the rythm gets stronger_

L'aîné ne refusa pas le rapprochement, attirant le jeune encore plus à lui tandis que leurs corps s'enboîtaient.

La musique devenait plus rythmée et leur danse plus sensuelle.

There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun 

Le plus jeune sentit les lèvres de l'autre sur son oreille, puis son cou. Il se détendait sous les quelques paires de yeux jaloux qui les avaient remarqués. Il se sentait tellement à sa place dans ces bras forts.

We were dancing all night long 

Et ils continuaient à danser pendant encore une quantité infinie de minutes, d'heures peut être.

The time is right to put my arm around you 

L'aîné entoura la taille du plus jeune de ses mains. Si les quelques caresses précédantes n'étaient pas voulues, ils n'ont pas été rejetés, il pouvait se permettre de poursuivre.

You're feeling right 

L'aîné sentit le plus jeune se détendre dans ses bras, ses propres bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'ils continuaient à bouger au rythme de la musique.

_You wrap you arms around too_

Mais comme toute bonne chose, cela s'est terminé trop vite. Une dernière chanson avant que la foule ne commence à bouger.

_But suddenly I feel the shining sun_

Une dernière chanson et le plus jeune fut emporté par la foule. Arraché à cette étreinte.

_Before I knew it this dream was all gone_

L'aîné se résigna finir le soirée en solitaire. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve très réaliste.

_Oh I don't know what to do _

Lentement, il se dirigea vers chez lui, une bouteille à la main, les pensées occupés par le jeune homme.

_About this dream and you_

Il avait pensé que peut être ... il avait espéré... il avait senti quelque chose ...

_I wish this dream comes true_

Il avait tellement envie de le retrouver. Il était certain que leur rencontre n'était pas fortuite.

_Oh, I don't know what to do _

Quelque chose les avait heurté lors de leur premier contact.

_About this dream and you_

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait du rester et l'attendre.

_We'll make this dream come true_

Quelque chose lui disait que cela n'était pas terminé.

Why don't you play the game? 

Ce n'est que quand il fut près de ses quartiers dans les cachots qu'il avait compris qu'il avait vraiment de la chance.

Il ne vit qu'à ce moment le corps svelte et les yeux verts brillants de son ancien-élève-qui-était-depuis-plusieurs-mois-son-collègue dans l'ombre du couloir.

FIN

note: j'avais commencé à l'écrire lors du fils, mais puis je me suis arrêté et maintenant en le finissant, j'ai honte de la pauvre chose que j'ai écrit.

Mais j'apprécierais les reviews , qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'avais pas calculé que certains ne connaissaient pas assez l'anglais pour comprendre la chanson que j'ai utilisé pour cette fiction. Alors je mets la traduction (approximative).

Digital Love

**Amour digital**

_la chanson accompagne la scène dans Interstella 5555 où le jeune "justicier" rêve de la jeune fille faisant partie du Groupe en vogue sur sa planète_

Last night I had a dream about you

_La nuit dernière j'ai rêvé de toi_

In this dream I'm dancing right beside you

_Dans ce rêve je dansais à côté de toi_

And it looked like everyone was having fun

_Et il semblait que tout le mode s'amusait_

The kind of feeling I've waited so long

_Le genre de sentiment que j'attendais si longtemps_

Don't stop come a little closer

_Ne t'arrête pas à t'approcher un peu plus de moi_

As we jam the rythm gets stronger

_Tandis qu'on danse, le rythme devient plus fort_

There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun

_Il n'y a rien de mauvais à s'amuser un peu, un tout petit peu_

We were dancing all night long

_Nous dansons toute la nuit_

The time is right to put my arm around you

_Le moment est propice que je met un bras autour de toi_

You're feeling right

_Tous semble à sa place_

You wrap you arms around too

_Tu me passe le bras autour aussi_

But suddenly I feel the shining sun

_Et tout à coup je sens le soleil_

Before I knew it this dream was all gone

_Avant que je ne puisse réagir, le rêve est parti_

Oh I don't know what to do

_Oh, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire_

About this dream and you

_A propos de ce rêve et toi_

I wish this dream comes true

_J'aurais souhaité que ce rêve devienne réalité_

Oh, I don't know what to do

_Oh, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire_

About this dream and you

_A propos de ce rêve et toi_

We'll make this dream come true

_Nous aurons pu le faire devenir réalité_

Why don't you play the game?

_Pourquoi ne jouera tu pas le jeux ?_


End file.
